<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wash Away by awonderingpriestess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863055">Wash Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awonderingpriestess/pseuds/awonderingpriestess'>awonderingpriestess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awonderingpriestess/pseuds/awonderingpriestess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph messes up and his father has to step in, then finds out something he didn't think to look for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raphael &amp; Splinter (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wash Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph sighed, lifting his weights. <em>What's the point of this anyway? It won't do any good... </em>The mutant blinked, startled by the thoughts. <em>What? Am I really going to just give up? How... It doesn't even matter if he notices! That shouldn't keep me from continuing my training! </em>The hotheaded turtle nodded to himself, and stopped an hour later. </p>
<p>"There's no point. He'll never notice... " Raph sighed. <em>I could always change that... </em>He smiled and stood, stretching his body then waltzed up to his older brother. "Yo, fearless leader, wanna spar?" He asked, putting up his tough guy mask. "Meditating, here, Raph. Go bother someone else." The blue eyed leader muttered, his eyes still closed. Raph gaped at his peaceful face. <em>He's just going to dismiss me? What am I to him, an annoying fly buzzing around his head? How dare he?! </em></p>
<p>The turtle smirked and threw a punch at his older brothers blank face, only for his fist to be caught in a firm palm. "Why you... " He growled, attacking blindly. His older brother was a cocky, smug, teachers pet! Regardless, he could pay more attention to him! Raph worked hard everyday, trying to make himself better, trying to gain his Father's approval and his fearless leader's. Leo brushed off his attacks with ease, only fueling the ever glowing flame that burned in the mutants heart. </p>
<p>As he was about to do something he would regret, he was pulled back by the knot of his bandana, into the air. "What is going on here? Raphael, why do you, once again, attack your brother?" The disappointed voice of his Master and Father floated to him. <em>Great... Now Leo and Father...Why am I even here? All I do is screw up! I'll never make them proud! </em>The hot tempered turtle growled low, struggling out of his Father's iron grip and left the lair. </p>
<p>He walked and walked, until he was lost. </p>
<p>He sighed, finally stopping. He was sure it was dark up on the streets by now. Raph sighed, leaning against the wall. He tensed as he heard a noise from the shadows of the sewers. "My son, you have been lost." His Father's voice sounded before he was visually seen. His brown eyes were kind, sad, and filled with love as they met his son's regret filled eyes. </p>
<p>"I am fine-"</p>
<p>"You are lost emotionally, not just in location, my student. You attacked your brother because he wouldn't spar with you. Why do you wish to spar with him when it will only upset you more?" The rat said, his eyes searching his son's face as it dropped. He could see the walls falling, and his real son stood before him. No fake ignorance, no simple reasoning... </p>
<p>"I wanted to make you proud, you know this, but I also wanted to make him proud. I fear I have messed that up. There is no point anymore." Raph explained. The kind brown eyes of his Father widened slightly at this change. He had always known there was more under the surface, but never thought his son was hiding so much. </p>
<p>He sighed. "You have made me proud, and your brother as well. There is always a point in doing anything, you train to protect your brothers, yourself and this city, and for the approval of myself and Leonardo. Your brother often compliments you. He is very proud of you. There are many ways for you to approach him, without resorting to violence. Wash away this fake persona, and wash away a desire that has been fulfilled since the day of your birth. I am very proud of you, my son." The Master said. </p>
<p>"As am I." A soft voice said from the shadows. </p>
<p>Raph blinked, surprised to see his brother step out of the shadows. "Leo! I-" He stopped as his brother raised his arm. "Enough. Be yourself. I liked the fake you, and I want to meet the real you. There is a whole new you that I have yet to be proud of." The leader said, coming to hug his brother. Raph blinked, then threw all his worries and fears to the wind as he hugged his brother back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>